Darui
'Introduction' Darui (ダルイ, Darui) is a shinobi of Kumogakure and the right-hand-man of the Fourth Raikage. He is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. He is currently a captain in the 2nd Division. 'Personality' ' ' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Darui was a student of the Third Raikage. On which learned his signature Black Lighting technique, he also served as his support along with C ' ' Years later he severed as the bodyguard along with to C to the son of the Third Raikage, the Fourth Raikage to the Five Kage Summit in the Land Of Iron. 'Five World War Prologue' ' ' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign ' 'Relationships 2nd Division Coalition [[Bazz-B|'Bazz-B']] Despite being enemies, Darui and Bazz-B did engage in a friendly chat at the Battle of Magnolia Town, with Darui complimenting his mo-hawk and Bazz-B complimenting his sword. Bazz-B acknowledges his skills, even though he was unable to defeat the Sternritter, Bazz-B showed respect to him, by allowing him to live. 'Powers and Abilities' As the right-hand man of the Raikage, Darui is undoubtably a powerful Shinobi. His prowess was later recognized by the Alliance when he was named a Captain in the 2nd Division. He was able to defeat Ivan Dreyer Raven Tail guild master, and able to hold his own against Caser Clown, with help alongside from Love Aikawa and Levy McGarden for both occasions. He was even able to hold his own against Vice-Admiral Vergo, for a fair amount of time. Then again fighting off against Sternritter Bazz-B with Jenny Realight and although he was unable to defeat Bazz-B, the Quincy did praise him and acknowledge his skills. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Darui is proficient in Wind, Water, and Lightning Release nature transformations, and can use two chakra natures simultaneously. He is crafty and quick-thinking in his combos, using a water wall to pin the enemy down followed by lightning to make the effect deadlier. He can also combine his water and lightning-natures to create Storm Release, which creates beams of light that flow like water and can be freely guided like missiles. Darui can also enhance his weapons by flowing his lighting chakra through them, enough to cut through a metal blade and through Ivan's Shikigami magic, and also sbale to defeat the wizard. Darui can use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down solely to him by his teacher, the Third Raikage, making his lightning techniques even more powerful. With the black lightning, he can use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Black Panther to immobilize or kill several enemies. Lighting Style Ninjutsu * Lightning Style: Laser Beam: * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu: * Lightning Style: Flying Crow: * Lightning Style: Emotion Wave: '''This is a fusion technique, which employs Water and Lightning Release. After releasing a large water wave from his mouth, Darui mixes lightning into it, instantly electrocuting the target caught in it. Water Style Ninjutsu * '''Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu: * Water Style: Water Wall: '''This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source. * '''Water Style: Water Trumpet: The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. * Water Style: Rushing Deluge: Wind Style Ninjutsu * Wind Style: Grand Twister: * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough: If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. The technique can also be used in the form of a devastation stream of wind expelled from the user's mouth. There is also a variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame. Storm Release Ninjutsu * Storm Style: Laser Circus: This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. * Storm Style: Spotlight Beam: Chakra and Physical Abilities * Great Chakra Levels: * Master Swordsman * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Durability 'Trivia' Category:Hidden Cloud Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Swordsmen Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Jonin Category:5th Fleet Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World